<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gotta Be a Reason by lilacnightmares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444929">Gotta Be a Reason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares'>lilacnightmares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complaining About Shared Problems, Crossover, M/M, Methodical Boys in Love, Pining, Pride, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Set In The Middle of the Deep Routes, Set In The Middle of the Exchange Program, Wine, ambiguous ending, deep thoughts, introspective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One may never imagine that a demon and a CEO would come into contact with one another, and the last one may have ever expected was for the two of them to become closer and closer. </p><p>Work from Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gotta Be a Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Information was something that Jumin coveted more than anything else. He was a finely tunned man with a quench to know as much as he could that it drove him to seek out debate and conversation with anyone that he could get to listen to him for longer than a couple of minutes. If he could get his hands on it, or find a way to learn—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin would always be open to the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t easy to find someone that wanted to put up with him, nor was it easy to find someone who enjoyed the discussion as a whole before it devolved into yelling. Debate was surely about passion but it wasn’t about fighting with pitchforks and torches. If one wanted to learn, they had to be open and very willing to see where the conversation takes them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would be what his inner circle of friends would be able to say about him in confidence. Jumin was always ready to hear someone out no matter what was going on, as long as they were willing to listen to him in return when his minds turned methodical and curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That being said, he hadn’t thought that he would make the company of the fallen Morningstar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most people may never have expected that the next CEO of C&amp;R would be involved in the occult, much less be interested in such a thing in his free time. One didn’t look at a well-dressed man like Han Jumin and think him to be anything more than your everyday rich boy that had been born into sheer wealth and intelligence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He certainly didn’t make a deal with the devil to get his power, that’s for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, that didn’t mean that he didn’t know the devil or rather, a devil, as there were far more than just one out there that existed. One could say that he stumbled upon a book one day and in his thirst to try something and understand everything in the world that he happened upon a chance meeting with none other than Lucifer himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, yes, that’s how he would say that things started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An ancient spell, words worn down by the years-long past, no sacrifice of blood or life needed, just a very finely tuned and rudimentary circle in a way layered pattern and just like that, he was eye to eye with something, or rather, someone that had long existed for eons in comparison to his nearly three decades of life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say that Lucifer had been surprised was putting it lightly, but saying that any demon would be surprised to arrive on Earth without the traditional tokens to greet them would be a real head-scratcher to anyone. Where was the blood and valor that had been laid out throughout history and media that humans consumed? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had both stared at each other for the longest moment. Jumin inspecting the demon, as if he was trying to trace his features and understand how he looked less like a monster and more humanoid. Lucifer searching this human for answers and not finding them as quickly as he wanted, which brought a scowl to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, one would expect a deal to happen, or at the very least, the demon to slay the human for bothering a demon such as high in the order of the ranks of kings in Hell, but that wasn’t at all what occurred that evening. As a matter of fact, as angry as Lucifer was, he was more curious to learn how Jumin had been able to procure such an item that he long assumed lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He considered that shared information enough as barter for his sudden passage into the human realm this time, but he would not spare Jumin a second time if such an affair happened and there was no sign of payment or order in hand. Jumin supplied the information, but only after making his inquiry to his pressing matters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer and he struck up a conversation rather easily, much easier than one would have expected. It was like they just clicked, despite the gap of power and control that existed between a demon and a human in these worlds. They were both very matter-of-fact, and there was no time wasted, just two people in a tense moment sharing back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t waste my time on trivial matters, human. I would hope you would be aware of how precious and sparse my free time is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer not to waste time, either. Then, let’s open the grounds for discussion and not lose any more time we have, shall we?” Jumin countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin could almost say that he enjoyed it. He had long pondered such thoughts of what had become to the angels that had fallen after the battle in the Heavens eons ago, and as it turned out, it was no such surprise that Lucifer and his brothers took the helm of many facets of the underworld once their transformation to demons had been cemented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of it, Lucifer made no mistake in letting him know that he would return when he needed more information on this mishap, as he needed to research how such a powerful tool was still in the realm of mortals. So, while the payment was made, he still had to live knowing that Lucifer would pop in any time that he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sheer energy of the Morningstar, even as a demon, was far stronger than he had ever expected it to be. It was the price he paid for his curiosity, and he considered himself lucky to have a soul. Still, it had quickly turned into something more than just a relationship of power and control that the two men had for one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer would come in and come out now and again, and Jumin would easily play the humble host by offering wine and further discussion. It would ease his tension and it seemed to benefit the demon as well. Jumin knew how to read people and this man was holding many burdens inside of his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as plain as the ruby of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conversations eventually shifted more and more away from the task at hand as they learned about one another. Less of a  focus on these rare items and more than the person coveting them closely. After all, Jihyun had given it to him after he came across the tome in his travels and knew that Jumin would want to unpack it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was used to shady figures in the human realm so he was surprised to learn that Jumin was one of the rarest ones, with a shiny soul and a kind heart towards everyone and everything that his reach could touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Jumin was surprised to learn that Hell was far more complex than he expected it to be, with Lucifer the second in control underneath the high king, yet, his work mostly consisted of keeping order rather than swindling humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It less a meeting of demands and more of a sound mind and body. Odd, really, Jumin never could have himself that his tinkering with old spells would bring Lucifer of all beings to him. Nevertheless, finally having another person to discuss matters with such a topic made him quite pleased. Even if half of it shifted into debates of—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was privy to the most chaotic being between the two of them? It was quite the heated discussion, Jumin expanding on the elements in which a one Choi Luciel tormented his friends without hesitation or mercy, and Lucifer finely expressing his exasperation at his younger brother who managed to wrack up more debt than treasure.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still not sure how he managed to make such moves in a short amount of time,” Jumin said, with a sigh at his lips. “His tampering with the system comes with his excuse of ‘I’m helping you work out the blindspots, Jumin.’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, perhaps he would heed your words more closely if you strung him up from the ceiling for a few nights,” Lucifer took a thoughtful sip from his glass. “Although, it hardly stops Mammon from going back out there. If you didn’t express him as a firm Catholic, I may have assumed he made a deal with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin didn’t want to find out what would happen if those two were ever allowed to come into contact with one another in such a short period. He doubted Lucifer would be pleased with such an idea, either. He leaned back in his chair and gazed at the table in front of himself as he lay lost in his deep thoughts this time around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, his mind was on more than just meeting with Lucifer; There was trouble brewing with the RFA and he had to be ready to move at a moment’s notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision lifted to the demon, “I don’t suppose you stopped by tonight because you ascertained the culprit that took this from you, Lucifer?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A demon consumed and identified by his pride, Lucifer would never admit his true intentions least it were to control power over others and make a point with them. He hadn’t had to do that with Jumin since he knew well to respect any higher power that could make mincemeat of him if so wanted to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was this respect that earned him some truth from the former Morningstar every once and a while, and tonight may have been once of those very nights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I admit,” Lucifer paused. “It is not. However, don’t make a big fuss of it. Things have been rather out of control the Devildom as of late, and this place is far from its reach. While I am overseeing the crucial program that Diavolo wishes to hold, I must admit the exchange student is trying on my nerves, far more than Mammon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin was mindful of this fact. The RFA had a new member as well, and while they were incredibly kind and passionate, the secrets being kept from him by his best friends were trying of his wise patience. He knew where Lucifer was coming from when he said this. However, far be it from him to lump such things on the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a brokered line between the three realms for the first time, it is bound to be far from easy, even with as much thought and attention that you’ve put into it for your lord’s sake,” Jumin said. “The weight of matters such as this must be monumental. As far as I have heard, you’ve kept things on the right path thus far. But, even one devoted to their career must admit a reprieve is needed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever mindful of his actions, Lucifer was reading his expression for anything that he could find to let him know what was in those words. He had to truly admit that Jumin was a calming presence, far more than he had ever expected him to be. Perhaps, too fond of this exchange they held in their hands for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like him to seek out a human, not unless they wanted him to give them momentary status and power until the end of their mortal life. It seemed as though after six months of being around one type of human daily, he had become softer than he expected. It made it easier to connect with and be here with one Han Jumin. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, almost as if it were meant to be that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart felt almost uneven and fractured when he was working in the Devildom as he had for many years, and yet, when he came back to Earth for just a fleeting moment, it would feel like he was starting to feel more complete once more. It was strange to think that this feeling came from being close to one human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was more to this feeling in his chest than Lucifer was willing to admit. However, his strong pride would not allow him to touch the subject itself until he had the feeling that Jumin was leaning the same way as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough of me for one evening,” Lucifer set his glass down against the table. “Now, what is it that’s got you fraught with tension? You can say you can see my troubles but you seem to be a man in his saturated pride as well. What is it that’s going on in your world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin’s stiff shoulders settled as he took in a breath, “I suppose it is only fair given you shared your side with me. However, it is a matter that has been hard to figure out by my means. My friend is hiding something from me amid a wildfire, perhaps you may have a guess as to how matters should be handled.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For this moment, and all of the moments ahead of himself, he would continue to try to discern this feeling in his heart and what it meant for the most powerful demon to feel attached to a human in this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easier to deflect and think about this later when he was alone, not when he was focusing on the shape of Jumin’s lips as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, we shall see, won’t we? Go on. Now you’ve intrigued me.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>